fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bastian
Bastian (ユリシーズ, Ulysses in the Japanese version), is the Count of Fayre; a loquacious and influential politician in the Crimean Court. He previously worked for Prince Renning, the heir apparent to the throne. He is also close friends with the siblings General Geoffrey and Lady Lucia. After the fall of Crimea in Path of Radiance he went underground, in hope of liberating his country from Daein. After joining the Crimean Liberation Army, Bastian clashes with Ike's authority, likely due to his lack of pedigree, although eventually he warms up to the mercenary after Elincia vows for him and he witnesses Ike's skill firsthand. At the end of Path of Radiance, Bastian will hire Volke for some "jobs"; though these jobs may not all be connected to Radiant Dawn, one of these jobs involve the capture of Izuka in order to find a cure for Renning's condition inflicted by the Feral Drug. In Radiant Dawn, he is Crimea's Deputy Prime Minister and one of Queen Elincia's most trusted advisors. Bastian is, however, noticeably absent from Court during the Ludveck crisis. He was sent to Daein by Queen Elincia, a fact that many Crimean nobles scolded the Queen over, as part of a diplomatic mission to ascertain the temperament of the new King, Pelleas. Despite his absence, Bastian still played a significant role, hiring Ike and the Greil Mercenaries to aid Elincia. Bastian proves to be a master politician, as evidenced by the amount of respect he is shown in the Crimean Court, as well as possessing a natural skill for cunning. He initiates the investigation into the fate and identify of the Black Knight, as well as Daein's general Bertram. His close contact with the assassin Volke also led to the eventual capture and execution of the fugitive Izuka. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 24: Automatically from Turn 2 Base stats |Sage |Wind |13 |35 |12 |19 |21 |16 |15 |12 |20 |10 |10 |6 |Fire - B Thunder - C Wind - A |Knife Corrosion |Elwind Stiletto Growth rates |55% |40% |65% |65% |55% |30% |35% |50% Support Conversations *Lucia *Makalov *Volke Bond support *Geoffrey:10% Death Quote Bastian: Gaa...urr... Does my glorious life end here? No, I say... My eyes must not close. Not until they witness the rebirth of my beloved Crimea... Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 4: Chapter 5: Automatically from Base. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ○=Available　□=Available for selected Base stats |Archsage |Wind |10 |45 |21 |35 |27 |24 |21 |20 |32 |10 |10 |6 |Fire - A Thunder - A Wind - SS Staff - B |Corrosion Shove Flare |Arcwind Elthunder Elfire Elixir Growth rates |25% |20% |30% |70% |40% |40% |25% |50% Biorhythm Bond support *Geoffrey:10% Epilogue *'Crimea's Keystone' (王国の要) Bastian's unparalleled diplomatic skills ensured that many treaties were signed, spreading peace across Tellius. =Gallery= File:Fire_Emblem_10_Bastian_Portrait.png‎ | Bastian as he appeared in Radiant Dawn File:Bastianingame.gif|Bastian's facial ingame portrait in PoR File:BastianFE9Portrait.png‎ | Bastian's portrait in Path of Radiance File:BastianFE10Portrait.png‎ | Bastian's portrait in Radiant Dawn Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters